


His Home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is everything to Keith and Shiro. Their galaxy, universe, soulmate...But they have no idea how much they mean to Lance.





	His Home

It’s been a week since Lance went into the pod.

Keith hadn’t left the room for a second. It got to the point where Shiro had to beg him to move, to eat, to sleep. He brought bowls of food to him, spoon-feeding Keith since he refused to eat any other way.

Keith was a complete wreck, and Shiro wasn’t any better. The couple cuddled and kissed through tears as they waited for their friend to come out of the pod.  
When Lance stumbled out of the pod, the first thing he saw was Shiro kissing Keith. He couldn’t focus on anything else; not how both men looked distressed, or how they were crying, or how they obviously hadn’t left Lance’s side since he first got into the pod.

No. The only thing Lance could see was them, completely in love with each other. Had they even noticed Lance? Would they even care that he was out?  
Lance teared up and sniffled. Shiro heard and looked over at him, eyes widening. Keith looked over, too.

Happy tears filled Shiro and Keith’s vision as they rushed towards Lance, getting ready to tell him all about how excited they were that he was back. They stopped in their tracks once they realized that Lance was crying.

“Lance?” Shiro whispered. “Lance, what’s wrong?”

Lance sobbed and looked at them, trying to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. “Nothing, Sh-Shiro…” He replied, falling to his knees. He had known that Shiro and Keith were a couple, but seeing it in person was too much to handle.

Keith rushed to Lance and held him, petting his hair. “Does anything hurt? Are you not fully healed??” He asked worriedly. “Takashi, take off his clothes. I want to check for scars or bruises.”

Shiro reached for Lance’s shirt and pulled it up a bit. “Can I?” He asked gently. Lance nodded and Shiro took off Lance’s shirt, looking at the scar on his back and frowning. “Lance… are you okay?” He asked softly. Lance started to shake and cry a little bit. Keith immediately hugged him, making a comforting humming noise.  
“What’s wrong, Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance whined. “You guys… you were kissing and… and no one even cared that I was out of the p-pod…” He whimpered. Shiro frowned. “We were waiting for you… we didn’t notice right away because we were trying to comfort each other… we were in too much pain, we had to make each other feel better…”  
Lance shook his head. “I don’t care about you trying to comfort each other, I just…” He cut himself off nervously. “I really like you guys, and I mean… you’re the perfect couple…  
I really want something like that,” He admitted softly.

Shiro blushed and Keith did too, tilting his head. “You… like us?” He asked softly. Lance nodded shyly, obviously scared that they were going to reject him.

Shiro threw his arms around Lance, holding him close. “Lance, you idiot…” He mumbled. “We’ve wanted you to join our relationship since we went on our first date.” He said softly. Keith nodded behind him, stepping forward to plant a small kiss on Lance’s cheek. Lance blushed a lot, hugging Shiro back and looking over at Keith lovingly.

“You guys aren’t messing with me, are you?” Lance asked them gently, as if it was a genuine concern for him. Shiro looked heartbroken and Keith frowned.

“Of course not, Lance… you mean so much to both of us.” Keith reassured him. Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead and held him even closer. “We love you so much…” He admitted. Lance blushed, holding him. “I love you guys, too…” He replied. Keith blushed and Shiro kissed all over Lance’s face.

“Why don’t we go to our room and clean you up? You’ve been crying…” Keith asked. Shiro looked over at Lance and Lance nodded. “That sounds great, loves.” He answered. He looked pleased as the other two men’s faces turned red at the nickname.

Shiro carried Lance into the room he shared with Keith, setting him on the bed. Keith started to give Lance tissues and small forehead kisses, trying to make him feel better. Lance smiled lovingly at him and eventually just pulled him close, kissing him. Keith quickly melted into it, running his hands through Lance’s hair. Shiro smiled fondly at the two.

“Am I gonna get a turn?” The oldest boy asked, looking at the other two. His question was quickly answered as Lance’s lips crashed into his and Keith’s arms snaked around Shiro’s waist. Shiro blushed and kissed Lance back, cuddling into Keith. After Lance and Shiro finally broke apart, faces flushed and lips wet, all three boys laid down on the bed and cuddled.

Lance nuzzled into Shiro’s chest and held Keith's hand, smiling softly. Keith smiled back and Shiro pet Lance’s hair.

“So… are we… boyfriends now…?” Lance asked, blushing. Keith smiled and looked at Shiro, letting the oldest answer that question. Shiro just chuckled and looked at Lance, smiling widely. “If you’re okay with it, I’d love to be boyfriends.” He answered. Lance nodded quickly and wrapped his arms around the two, cuddling into them.

After a few days, Lance moved his stuff into Shiro and Keith’s room. All three were very happy about it, excited to be able to cuddle every night. Shiro was Keith’s entire universe, as was Lance, and Keith was Shiro’s soulmate. He was positive that Lance was his soulmate, too.

Shiro and Keith had no idea how important they were to Lance, though.

Shiro and Keith were Lance’s home.

And that is the greatest thing to be.


End file.
